Fun After A Company Takedown
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: Jane & Lisbon had led each other off for a number of quickie trysts in the building, but he had never loaded her in the car to take her to another location! He didn't want to rush this one. 1-shot. No plot. RJ is dead. Warning! This story contains strong sexual situations. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own anything about The Mentalist.


One moment he was talking to Lisbon as she approached their suspect. At the last minute, the man decided to fight her and she engaged him, the two of them a rolling, struggling ball of flailing limbs. Finally, she shoved him to the ground with a curse and a warning, pulling his arms behind his back. The man gave several cries of pain and then submitted, begging her to notice that he was no longer fighting her.

Jane stood with his mouth open, staring at her, overcome by her incredible strength and beauty, chestnut waves of hair flying, face red from exertion, perspiration dampening her hairline. He had lost his breath in the middle of a sentence, stunned to stone. She stood over the man, toeing him with her heavy boot to turn him onto his back, inspecting his face for any damage and already beginning to question him.

"What's the matter with Jane?" Van Pelt's face showed real concern. "Is he having some kind of an attack?"

Cho stared at the scene before them. "Yeah. A Teresa attack." He glanced at the teammate beside him and then at their mentalist consultant, who was now talking on the phone. Cho held back a tight smile that made his mouth squiggle as it tried to escape his control. "We've all had them. You haven't? Watching her take down a perp like that?"

"She's so strong for such a tiny woman."

"That's what I mean. It's amazing to watch."

At a distance, they saw Lisbon jerk him to his feet and hand him over to Ron and Karl for booking at the CBI.

Cho watched Jane, who was closer to Lisbon, shifting on his feet, gaze riveted to the rough and tumble scene that had unfolded before them. That was one antsy-looking guy! Even for Patrick Jane. The consultant ran to their boss as the perp was led off, tugged on her arm and led a surprised Lisbon, still in her bulletproof vest, to the company car they had arrived in. Jane opened the passenger door for her, but she stopped rather than get in, waved at Cho and Van Pelt, then reached into her pocket. Cho's phone rang.

"Look, Cho. I'll have to catch you a little later. See that everything goes smoothly in booking and get everyone started on the paperwork. Jane's got a massive bug up his ass about something. I need to let him get it out of his system, and certainly not alone! Okay?"

"Sure, Boss. No problem. Everything's under control." He clicked off.

"Where are they going?"

"I have noooo idea." But he certainly had a theory. And it was making his mouth squiggle again.

"I'm driving."

"No, you're not."

"Lisbon. I need to drive."

"You're not convincing me here." His face was flushed and his manner far too driven and intent to let him behind the wheel of a company vehicle.

"But I'm the only one who knows where we're going."

"We're not going anywhere with you at the wheel in a lather like this." She reached into her pocket and found—no keys!

Jane was at the driver's door holding up the keys. He rattled them, giving her a sassy juvenile delinquent smirk.

"Give me those."

"No! Get in the car."

"No."

"Get in the car, Lisbon. Now, or I'm driving off without you." He got in, closed the door, started the car and fastened his seatbelt. "Now, Lisbon!"

She groaned, wobbled her head in indecision and frustration, then got in the car. Jane was pulling away before she could get her seatbelt buckled. She folded her arms and turned to him, her face a moue of piqued expectation.

"I adore you. You know that, don't you?"

Lisbon looked into his face, so flushed, so full of longing, his eyes dilated and deep. She watched as he licked his already moistened lips. They seemed to be plumping before her eyes. Could lips do that? She had never seen him look at her this way outside of making love to her. Her own body quickened in response. This was about sex.

"Where are we going, Jane?" She'd been led away on so many quickies that she'd lost count. But never in a car and driven to another location before.

"Hotel."

"What? Are you crazy? Turn around and head to the office, buster!"

Jane groaned as if someone had gut-punched him. "You just make it worse when you go all authoritarian on me, Lisbon."

He reached for her arm and slid his hand gently to hers, pulling it to his lap. "Put your hand here, Teresa."

He was fully erect and hard as steel, bent sideways and straining his trousers. Speaking softly, he almost murmured, "I don't want to be rushed now. I want to go somewhere that I can take some time with you. I love you. I ache for you, Teresa. All the time."

She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "I know. Me, too."

Taking her hand to kiss the palm, Jane settled it again on his straining flesh.

Lisbon cupped her hand, molding to his form and pressing long soothing strokes against the blood-heavy meat of him. Bent and rock hard. That had to be uncomfortable. "Wow. Why are you in such a heat, Jane?" She squeezed and petted his length as he sighed little moans of relief.

"You were wrestling."

Lisbon looked at him. What on earth? "I was taking down a perp!"

"Yes. I've watched you do that so many times. I've been patient, Lisbon. You know I have. I just can't wait any longer!"

Lisbon rubbed what was swelling between his legs, remembering what it felt like inside her and how Jane used it so expressively. She felt her core fire and moisture form to make the path easy for him.

Jane parked the car himself in order to avoid turning a company vehicle over to valet parking. He was reliving the sight of the first vigorous perp takedown he'd ever seen Lisbon do after they had become a couple. Rolling around on the pavement, getting control of the much larger man. Afterwards in her office, Jane was obsessed with imagining the scent of sweat and excitement that must be between her legs.

Lisbon remembered the other side of it. How he'd paced and stalked in her office, begging her to let him at her. That was before she had given in to the quickie trysts that had become the sprinkles on the cupcake of their sex life.

She threw her vest onto the back seat, but left her jacket. No sense putting that on now. Jane would just remove it the minute they shut the hotel room door. Jane led Lisbon straight to the concierge, who greeted him and refused to notice the obvious physical state of his guest. "Mr. Jane. Follow me."

Lisbon looked at Jane in surprise at the man's familiarity with Jane, but said nothing as they rode the elevator with the concierge himself. The room was beautiful, the view breathtaking and the bed already turned down to show its crisp white linen invitation.

"How about a nice shower, then?" She smiled at Jane, knowing how much he liked water play.

Jane was already completely naked, pressing his arousal against her urgently, telling her to undress. "I want you sweaty, Lisbon. I want to smell the takedown on you!"

"But-!"

"Please, Teresa! Haven't I waited long enough?"

Lisbon saw before her a man who was on the verge of a sexual meltdown. Catching his excitement, she began to strip quickly. "Okay. It's your nose!"

This brought a renewed volley of kisses and touch as he groaned and rubbed against her like a rutting tomcat. It was intoxicating, breathtaking. The man was nothing if not exciting in a sexual clench, giving himself completely over to it without reserve.

As soon as she had her pants lowered, his hand was inside her panties, fondling her entire sex and spreading her slick everywhere. Taking his hand out at intervals to sniff and lick his fingers, he issued a symphony of moans and grunts that was fast bringing Lisbon to a pitch of excitement, especially when he would delve back into her and flip her clit back and forth with his thumb like it was a toggle switch. When she came the first time, he lifted her, large hand supporting her pubic bone, fingers still inside, and set her on the rustling sheets, scrambling after her as she finished contracting.

He pulled her slacks and panties off and buried his face between her legs, pushing them open carelessly and pulling her hips into better position for his mouth, tongue and even his gently bared teeth. He seemed insatiable, licking her folds, sucking every pliant sexual surface into his mouth, pulling her open to delve as deep as his tongue would go. She came again as he filled his lips with one of hers, his nose nudging her overexcited clit.

Now he slowed, slithering up her body and stopping to admire the structure of her hips and belly, mouthing the shape of her hipbones to his memory. Then he continued his upward path to open her blouse and bra, helping her shrug out of them.

He latched onto a newly exposed breast, still acclimating itself to the open air, pulling on the nipple with his sucking lips, drawing it tight away from her body with lightly drawn teeth and letting it snap loose before going for the other one. Then he kissed her neck and face, his mouth a constantly moving warm vehicle of pleasure as it traveled over her flushed chest to her breasts again.

"Teresa. Look at me." He waited until she did. "That was all for me."

She smiled at him lazily through eyelids mere slits of satisfaction. "I seem to be the one who benefitted. You're still waiting."

"Because I want to watch as I penetrate you." He punctuated the devastatingly lecherous statement by pressing and rolling himself along her pelvis. She opened her legs and lifted a knee to make it easy for him.

"I want to see what you like."

"You know what I like. You've made love to me a million times."

Jane laughed. "If only. No. Every time is a little different, Teresa. You're a little different, and I get to discover you anew." He dipped the head of his penis into her and pulled out again. "For instance, do you want me to tease you a little today?" He repeated the action and saw a delicate pout form on her lips.

"No? How about a little cock-rub?" He took himself in hand and began massaging her swollen clit with his swollen head. Lisbon sighed and opened her legs further. "Yes? Oh, I like that, too." After a little of that, she moved her hips a bit impatiently.

"Tired of that already? How about a little introduction?" He entered her, slowly, watching her reactions to see how she liked it, what she wanted, how to move in her so to please her. When he used his weight to swing the base of his penis, petting her entrance hard with his flesh, she suddenly arched and rolled against him, pressing a gentle orgasm around his entire length.

Then he pulled back, and said, "Ready?" plunging into her, completely sheathed, one, two, three times, giving a loud cry as his body stiffened and he released into her warmth.

A little while later, Jane stood naked next to the bed. "Stay or go home?"

"Stay," she muttered sleepily without stirring or opening her eyes.

"Good. We'll order room service. There's a gigantic tub in the bathroom."

"You go first."

Jane looked at her and smiled. She wasn't really awake. "Maybe later, then." When he returned from the restroom and splashing some water on his face, she was out.

Lisbon's arms were sprawled into the wavy flood of her hair, breasts creamy mounds under the soft light that accented the enticing curve of her hips. Resting exposed, legs gently crooked open, a thread of his cream marking the juncture of her swollen labia, she was asleep. Jane had never seen her look more beautiful. He slid slowly between the sheets, snuggled next to her and covered them both for a nice afternoon nap.


End file.
